User talk:ILikeCheese
Welcome Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ILikeCheese page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Grammaticus (Talk) 14:45, July 7, 2012 Thanks! Hey dude, let's talk about random stuff. 07:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure! PSI Template Hey. Since you're one of the more active admins nowadays, I want to ask you about the PSI template. There is one, but it's used very much, and needs some color changes. An example is on the Lifeup page. Thanks! Dhuzy 00:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. Okay. I'll try and you're welcome! ILikeCheese 07:58, November 11, 2012 Vandalism Yo, there seems to be some vandalism on the wiki about random stuff that doesn't belong here, like Mary Harrington or Hey Arnold!: Downtown as Fruits/Eugene's Bike Credits (1996). Since I only have rollback but not deletion powers, I would appreciate it if you deleted them, please. Thanks. Dhuzy 20:22, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey honey the reason I did that to the Rope(enemy) is because there's already a page for it. Also today is my birthday and a good gift would becoming an admin I mean didn't I reach the requirements?--chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 14:26, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. Sorry. Didn't notice. Just ask FromBeyondthestars to become one. Happy B-DAY! ILikeCheese 12:30, Dec 7, 2012 (UTC) I tried yesterday and no response but ill try again and thanks.--chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 18:24, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay ILikeCheese 4:58, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey baby can you delet the Mr.Prettyman page I'm not an admin.. yet.chAngE the soul love the erudite (talk) 22:49, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hm, but there is a character called Mr. PretttyMan in Earthbound. I'll fix it up. [[User:ILikeCheese|ILikeCheese Trivia Cards Hey, I would appreciate if you could gather the information from the Trivia Card pages into one page. The information on each one isn't enough to justify having an article for it, so I think you should merge them into one page. I used to be able to know how to do that, but my editing skills aren't exactly the best right now. Thanks. Dhuzy 00:08, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and nice work on the wiki btw. Sure thing! Cheese January 30, 2013 (UTC) PSI Page I couldn't help but notice that the Mother 1 PSI descriptions on the PSI page are partly incorrect, e.g. saying that SuperHealing, PowerShield and Offense Up have later levels (they don't). Is there a reason for this? PKBeam (talk) 09:13, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, they're also stubs. So I am going to fix them. ILikeCheese 8:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I meant "http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/PSI" . I'm going to go ahead and fix those mistakes for you. :) PKBeam (talk) 08:06, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, ok! Sorry! But thanks! ILikeCheese 0:6:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry :D. PKBeam (talk) 20:56, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Admin Rights Maybe? I was thinking of asking for admin rights, since you and I aren't on all the time, and it would be better if there were two admins to potentially catch vandalism. I know I have definitely been on the wiki long enough. Do you think it would be a good idea? Dhuzy 01:17, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sorry if I wasn't on for some time. Just ask Stars. ILikeCheese 4:17, March 21, 2013 (CTC) The Snowman song I uploaded a revision of it form GilvaSunner (the one that was 9 min. by theduelist675 had poor audio quality), and now, the 9 min one got corrupted... (and became a picture) :I But the fixed version is on the Snowman (Song) page now, with no problem... Vial of serum Hey ILikeCheese, I appreciate your recognition on my creation of the Vial of serum page as I was browsing this wiki and noticed that there was no page on this item so I created an account and produced it. Although, I do have a few questions. Firstly, is this the official mother wiki and has it got good integrity like accurate information? Secondly, how do you insert an image on an information template, thanks. Ellness (talk) 06:31, May 8, 2013 (UTC)Ellness This is the official wiki, and you must add in this form, for a ex, . But add anything in there, just don't change the left, file, or png. ILikeCheese 7:50, May 8, 2013 (CTC) Alright, I figured it out, thanks alot! Ellness (talk) 08:04, May 9, 2013 (UTC) JRPG Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the JRPG Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:JRPGFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Nintendo Webring Also, there is a similar Nintendo webring that you might want to join. That code would be { {w:NintendoWikisFooter} } and it can be previewed here. Thanks Again! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:17, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Undertale and Mother 4 pages Sans and Travis have pages on this wiki now. You know what to do (delete the pages, and maybe block those who are responsible). PSI Seven (talk) 12:39, April 30, 2017 (UTC)